


Giving Up Control

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [73]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Derek, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not!fic about submissive bottom!Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Up Control

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following from an anon: "How do you feel about submissive bottom Derek? Derek whose mouth starts watering when Stiles is around, because he knows he's been a good boy and deserves a reward? Derek huffing angrily because he feels empty when he's being punished? Derek with his ass in the air, while Stikes spreads his cheeks, tounging his dripping hole. Derek blowing Stiles under the desk and staying there, keeping his soft dick in his mouth, he’s such a good boy? I have feelings about submissive Derek."
> 
> The following is my response, which can be found on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/95791137143/how-do-you-feel-about-submissive-bottom-derek-derek).
> 
> Please note, I do realize "Bottom" and "Submissive" are not the same or interchangeable, I just made Derek both in my answer since that is what the anon had asked about.

Dude, anon. I can never get enough of bottom!Derek, okay? And IMHO there is not enough of him in fic.

I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m all for Dom!Derek, with leather gloves straining as he pulls them on to his large hands as Stiles watches, his own hands tied behind him while he waits for Derek to tell him what to do.

But how wonderful is it to have Derek, completely give himself over to Stiles?? To let Stiles hold him down even though he could easily break the bands, push Stiles off, but he doesn’t want to. No, he lets Stiles position him how he wants on his hands and knees, lets Stiles shove his shoulders down against the mattress so his ass is in the air, and when Stiles tells him not to move, he doesn’t even twitch.

It’s like some invisible force is keeping him still while Stiles runs his fingers slowly over his back. And when Stiles licks a long wet stripe down the cleft, he can’t help but move into it and moan, and flushes with embarrassment when Stiles slaps painfully against his butt cheek in reprimand. But it’s only then, the rest of the time he listens, obeys, when Stiles tells him he’s being so good, that he can be loud if he wants to as long as he doesn’t come yet. His muscles strain to keep from climaxing while Stiles slowly fingers him open, presses and grazes his prostate.

By the time Stiles finally, finally pushes into Derek with his cock, Derek is almost sighing in relief because he’s been wanting it, to feel Stiles inside him, for so long. And when Stiles tells him he can move because he’s been such a good boy and is so beautiful, Derek frantically pushes back and rolls his hips to fuck himself on Stiles’s cock, so close to orgasm even though neither he nor Stiles have touched his red and straining cock.

And he revels in pulling the moans and groans from Stiles when he does, preens when Stiles repeats his name over and over again when Stiles pulses and comes inside him. It only takes a few pulls of Stiles’s hand on his shaft for Derek to come too, and it feels so good to finally come, to know he’s done a good job.

And Stiles is so gentle and soothing when he cleans Derek up, runs his hands along his sides and back, reassuring him, holding him close in his arms, telling him how beautiful he is, how perfect he is, how he’s keeping Derek forever and that no one else can have him. And Derek sighs and nuzzles into Stiles’s neck, clings to him more, letting the praise and love that Stiles whispers into his skin wash over him and seep into his bones and take hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
